


AU2

by hito_ritabi



Series: NTN [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: Another from the AU where Will and Crow are lovers in a college life style.





	AU2

“Given the invitation, I'm always eager to do you.” Crow used one hand to caress Will's left cheek. “Not if you don't want it. Last time afterward you said your back hurt too much for class.”

 

“Because it did!” Will argued stubbornly.

 

With a sorrowful look in his eye, Crow smiled weakly at that cute face. “Again, this isn't how you ask for sex.”

 

“Then, how am I supposed to ask for it?” Will asked, pouting his lips as his eyes turned into a glare.

 

Crow let out a sigh until his chest caved, shutting his eyes. “Think on it just a bit.” He gently pat Will's shoulders, then stepped around him to go over to the sofa where his class notes were strewn about.

 

Will folded his arms across his chest, watching Crow move. He picked up the stack of papers, looking through them, then collected the stack into his left hand before leaning over to pick up another stack. He began to sort the papers with a focused look in his eye.

 

_ He's really handsome when he focuses like that. I wish he could look at me like that. _ Will thought, his face relaxing as he observed his studious lover.  _ Normally when he's turned on, I don't get a good look at his face. We're always doing it in the dark – but I can't think of the last time we had sex. _

 

Absently, Will's eyes went from Crow to the windows across from him, looking at his own reflection. Crow's reflection looked just as studious, and slowly, Will's eyes went to his own form.

 

_ I look so plain.  _ “He's so handsome...” Will said softly without even realizing it. “Like a model, posing around for a class of artists.”

 

Crow blinked, hearing himself being talked about. Confused, he looked over his shoulder back to Will, who was mesmerized watching him with a dazed look. Although his expression wasn't very appealing, considering how confused he looked, Crow felt that Will was looking right past it. “You okay?” Crow asked, straightening up. Will blinked his eyes a few times, puzzled that he was suddenly being addressed. “You said I was handsome, but you sounded like I couldn't hear you.”

 

“Huh?” Will tilted his head. “Oh. Uh...” Will felt his face flush a weak blush as he looked over to his reflection, attempting to control his facial muscles. “You're handsome. Your shoulders, arms, all of you is well-defined and built.”

 

Confused, but not wanting to interrupt, Crow put a hand on his hip.

 

“I guess I got caught up looking at you.”

 

“Then why aren't you looking at me now?”

 

“Cause.”

 

“Cause why?” Crow asked in a calm tone, not moving from here he stood.

 

Will furrowed his brow as he saw his cheeks in the reflection become redder. He opened his mouth and whispered out a phrase. Curious, Crow stepped closer to him. Will inclined his chin, whispering it once more. Still unable to hear, Crow closed his eyes and leaned his head down so his ear was close to Will's face.

 

Embarrassed, Will turned his face to whisper into Crow's ear. “I wish you would look at me with such conviction.”

 

“Oh Will,” Crow chuckled, gingerly wrapping his arms around Will's shoulders, pulling him close to his chest. Will stepped into the embrace, but didn't unfold his arms; snuggling his head against Crow's neck. “I always will. Especially when you're melting in my embrace.”

 

“I don't--” Will turned his face to retort the comment, his cheeks flushing darker, but Crow met his face nose-to-nose.

 

“That sweet look on your face when you're about to orgasm in my arms is something I go on to dream about that night.”

 

Will took in a breath, turning his face down again.  _ I – I have no words to even – how can he say that so straight forward?! _

 

“Will?” Crow asked kindly. 

 

Hearing his name being called was all it took for Will to tilt his head back up to look at Crow. As soon as he did, he was gently kissed by his lover. Their lips parted for a second for a breath of air and then Crow kissed Will again just as sweetly. After this kiss broke, Will unfolded his arms and wrapped them up around Crow's neck into his short hair as they started another kiss. The motion caused Crow to relax his shoulders a bit to make it easier. He felt his stomach twist with yearning when he felt Will push his body against his as he went up onto his toes to deepen the kiss. To brace the body pressed against his, Crow lowered one arm to hold Will's hip.

 

Crow sucked on Will's upper lip until his mouth opened and he darted his tongue in. Crow almost chuckled in the kiss when he felt Will pushing his tongue back fervently. Crow let the tongue come out of Will's mouth until he could suck on it sweetly. It took just a few seconds of this before Will let out a soft gasp – a moan Crow has become akin to translating the sound.

 

As their kiss ended, Crow smirked, pressing a hand against the corner of his mouth to try and hide his smile. “What flipped this switch I wonder?”

 

Will shut his eyes to try and hide his embarrassment. “I wonder.” He answered playfully as possible.

 

Snickering, Crow pulled Will to lean on him more, causing his lighter lover to open his eyes with a start and gasp as he felt suddenly off-balance. “Shall we see if I give you that look you're craving for?”

 

“In-In the bedroom.” Will answered shyly, wrapping his arms more carefully around Crow's head as he leaned forward for a chaste kiss.

 


End file.
